wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cerise (Yinjia)
Motherhood:All love begins and ends there -Robert Browning Infobox art and above art by Piggy CODING BY oO.Eclipse.Oo ON FREE FORMATS. DO NOT STEAL IT OR THE CHARACTER OR I WILL FIND YOU. Being a mother is good enough, but being a great mom is a better goal. Cerise is the proud mother of Summer (Sby) }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(150deg, #8B0000, #FF0000, #FF8C00); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | The one and only Sby, adopted by Yinja |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Loving mother |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Fire |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Cerise |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Suggest plz |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Please suggest |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | Will do this soon |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(150deg, #8B0000, #FF0000, #FF8C00); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 34 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Works for the DSPCLC |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | SkyWing but may have very faint traces of RainWing blood |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | Protect endangered prey, keep her daughter safe and happy |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Sky Kingdom |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Summer (Sby) (Daughter) Huo (Daughter that left her) Hill (Mate) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Her family and coworkers |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | DRAGONS WHO ARE CRUEL TO ANIMALS OR DARE HARM HER DAUGHTER |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Animals and her life |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Her daughter being sad, animal abusers |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Strong flight, fire, good at fighting |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Natural dragon weapons, fire |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | Cerill (Cerise X Hill) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "Born in July. Let's call her... Summer." |} |} Appearance Cerise's scales are a sort of pinkish-red, unlike her namesake color being more red. Her wings and build are regular SkyWing, and her underscales and underwings are orange. Cerise has bright orange eyes, and they show true determination, love, and a need to protect all at once. Personality Cerise is a dragon that stands by her beliefs. She stands by her belief that all animals should be treated equally, and nothing can move her from that. She stands by her belief that Huo still loves her. She loves her family to the depths of her soul, and she misses her daughter that left so much. She misses Huo, and on the night she left, Cerise didn't sleep from sadness. Abilities Strengths Flight Cerise, like a typical SkyWing, has great flight, coming from her powerful wings. She is great at flying for long periods of time, and her speed is a very wanted trait. Weaknesses History Cerise was born and raised in the Sky Kingdom with two parents who loved animals. She had a pet sloth, a pet fox, a pet bird, and a bunch of other pets. She fell fully in love with animals simply by living with them and taking care of them. She thought everyone loved animals and wouldn't hurt them. She was wrong. At school, she saw a poor animal being teased by a mean male dragonet. She was angry. Angry as a bull. She went over and dealt with that bully. Relationships Summer (Sby) Cerise adores her sweet, happy dragonet. She loves to play catch and go flying with Summer. She loves how Summer can stay so happy, after all she's been told about her sister. Huo Cerise misses her other, eldest daughter, Huo. She wishes that Huo would just come back and join the family again. She hates that she can't share her love with two daughters, and Huo's departure left a huge hole in her heart. Gallery File:SkyWingBase.png|By Joy Ang File:SkyWing Sigil.png|By Platy File:Cerise.fullbody.png|Cerise with some accessories! By Fyrestørm. File:256C91CC-AE22-4354-8B3D-19B816EC74AA.png|Cerise, no accessories, by Piggyxl Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:Content (Yinjia96)